Frohe Weihnachten GSR
by firegirl18
Summary: Gil und Sara kommen sich Weihnachten näher!


Autor: Firegirl18  
Titel: Frohe Weihnachten  
Rating: PG 13  
Gender: Romantik  
Spoiler: keine  
Language: Deutsch  
Pairing: GSR  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören alle J. Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker, CBS und sich selber, ich habe sie mir ledeglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen…

Hi! Also das ist meine erste FF und ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Weihnachten ist zwar schon vorbei aber ich hab es nicht früher geschafft!

Ich Wünsche euch viel Spass!

* * *

Es war der 23 12 und kurz vor Weihnachten, in Las Vegas brannten die Lichter heller als im übrigen Jahr. Es standen auf fast jeder Ecke verkleidete Weihnachtmänner mit Sammelkörben für eine Hilfsorganisation, die dafür sorgten das Touristen etwas spenden.

Im Hauptquartier des LVMPD war an dem Abend nicht viel los, es schien als würden die Verbrecher auch eine Weihnachtpause einlegen. Sara Sidle kam grade im Labor an, als sie jemanden aus dem Pausenraum fluchen hörte:

„Diese verdammten Nadeln" kam aus dem mund des jungen Labortechniker Greg.

„ Hi Greg!" sagte Sara mit einem lächeln im gesiecht.

„ Oh Sara, Hi!" begrüßte er Sara zurück

„ Warum fluchst du?" fragte Sara.

„ Der Baum hat mich gestochen, und das finde ich gar nicht nett!" sah er Sara an.

„ Was hast du ihm getan?" spottete Sie.

„ Ich wollte ihn nur verschönern!" antwortete er.

„ Lass ihm eine Pause, dann ist er später netter" lachte sie schon fast.

Greg sah sie mit einem bösen Blick an, aber er befolgte den guten Rat von Sara!

Er setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch und nahm sich einen Keks aus der schale die Cath, vom Kekse backen mit Lindsay mitgebracht hatte, und biss genussvoll hinein!

Sara die das beobachtet hatte grinste ihn nur an und fragte ihm wo die anderen vom Team sind.

Er antwortete mit dem bissen Keks im mund:

„Cath, die nebenbei gute Kekse macht, ist mit Warrick zu einem Einbruch gefahren, Nick hat frei und Grissom ist in seinem Büro, wo auch sonst!"

„ Was soll das heißen: Wo auch sonst?" fragte Sara.

„ Na ja; als er kam und den Baum sah, ist er ohne Worte in sein Büro gegangen, wenn du mich fragst hasst er weihnachten!" kicherte Greg!

„ Ich frag dich aber nicht" fuhr ihn Sara mit einem dunklen blick an, stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. Greg schaute ihr nur mit einem kopfschütteln nach, er wusste dass sich Sara in ihren Boss verguckt hatte und verstand ihre Reaktion und machte sich wieder auf den Baum zu schmücken.

Sara die ein bisschen wütend aus dem Raum raste, machte sich auf dem weg zu Grissoms Büro. Als sie schon vor der Tür stand sah sie Grissom schon durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür, und sie blieb für einen Moment stehen um Grissom zu beobachten bevor sie anklopfen würde.

Grissom, der (attraktive) Leiter der Nachtschicht, sah sich einige Akten auf seinem Bürotisch an, und bemerkte nicht dass Sara ihn in den Augenschein hatte.

Sara klopfte an:

„ Ja bitte?" kam aus dem Raum.

„ Hi Grissom, was machst du?" fragte Sara mit einem lächeln!

„ Ich arbeite einige Akten durch. Wolltest du was von mir?"

„ Nein, Ich wollte nur mal nach dir schauen, und fragen wie es dir geht? Greg hat mir erzählt, dass du etwas sauer warst als du gekommen bist!"

„ Mir geht es gut! Greg soll sich um sein eigenes Leben kümmern und jetzt lass mich bitte in ruhe ich hab zu tun!" sage Grissom mürrisch.

„ Sorry dass ich gefragt habe, ich mache mir eben sorgen um dich!"

„ Sara, Ich ahmmm… ich hasse Weihnachten und ich brauche dein Mitgefühl nicht und jetzt lass mich bitte in Ruhe und geh!"

Sara sah Grissom erschrocken an und sagte mit einer träne im Auge „ Ich gehe schon!" und ging aus dem Raum.

Grissom merkte die eine träne im Auge und dachte nach was er zu ihr gesagt hatte und ärgerte sich darüber.

/ Was fällt mir nur dabei ein sie so anzumotzen. Sie hat doch keine Schuld das ich Weihnachten allein bin./

Er wollte ihr nachgehen, aber er wusste nicht was er zu ihr sagen könnte und deshalb beschloss er jemanden zu fragen. Grissom überlegte kurz und griff zum Telefon und wählte eine Nummer und zwar die von Brass, denn Cath arbeitete an einem Fall.

Es läutet:

„ Brass" kam es aus dem Hörer.

„ Jim stör ich dich?"

„ Nein, Was gibt es?"

„ Ich hab ein Problem und brauche jemanden zum reden, dringend. Hast du Zeit?" fragte Grissom besorgt

„ Klar, ich hab zwar frei aber für einen Freund hab ich immerZeit. Was hast du für ein Problem?" kam es aus der Leitung.

„ Nicht am Telefon können wir uns treffen?"

„ Ja, wann und wo?"

„ Die schicht hat gerade erst begonnen, aber es ist nicht viel los. In einer Stunde im Café Blue Dragon, geht das bei dir?" sagte Grissom.

„ Geht Klar, bis später" und Brass legte auf.

In der Zwischenzeit:

Sara die aus dem Büro von Grissom kam wischte sich die träne aus dem Auge und marschierte aus dem CSI Gebäude um tief durch zu atmen und um wieder klare Gedanken zu fassen.

/ Was denkt er sich dabei mich so anzuschnauzen. Ich hab ihm schließlich nichts getan. Ich muss mich mit jemanden unterhalten/

Sie nahm ihr Handy und wählte Nicks Nummer.

„ Stokes hier!" sagte ein gut gelaunter Nick.

„ Nick gut dass ich dich erwische. Ich muss mit dir unbedingt reden bitte?" sagte Sara aufgelöst.

„ Was ist los Süße? Grissom?"

„ Ja. Hast du Zeit?"

„ Na Klar hab ich Zeit für dich Sara!"

„ Danke Nick. Ich schulde dir was. Kannst du zu mir kommen?"

„ Ok ich komme später zu dir, aber musst du jetzt nicht arbeiten?"

„ Doch, aber ich werde mir Freinehmen."

„ Ok wenn das so ist, bis dann!"

„ Danke Nick. Bis dann."

Sara legte auf und schrieb Grissom eine SMS:

/Grissom ich nehme mir heute frei, Sara/ dann fuhr sie nach hause.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen, hing sie ihren Mantel auf und wollte sich es auf der Couch bequem machen als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie machte die Tür auf begrüßte Nick und lässt ihn eintreten.

Beide setzten sich auf die Couch und Sara erzählte Nick was geschehen ist.

„ Tut mir leid Sara, aber Grissom hat das bestimmt nicht ernst gemeint. Du weißt ja wie er Weihnachten ist. Er ist Weihnachten alleine wie du ja schon mitbekommen hast und da ist er nicht besonders gut drauf." erklärte er Sara.

„ Ja aber ich hab ihn nichts getan. Und ich hab auch nicht Schuld dass er alleine ist. Ich würde auch mit ihm feiern wenn er nicht so ein Dickschädel wäre und mich fragen würde. Ich frage ihn nicht mehr, denn das letzte mal als ich ihn fragte ob er mit mir essen gehen will, hat er abgelehnt, jetzt ist er an der reihe."

„ Ok Sara, ich verstehe dich und gebe dir Recht!" sagte Nick mitfühlend.

„ Ich danke dir Nick das du immer ein Ohr für mich hast, ich fühle mich schon besser. Willst du was trinken?"

„ Nein danke, ich werde dich jetzt wieder verlassen, wenn es dir wieder gut geht, OK?

„ Ok danke Nick und Frohe Weihnachten wünsche ich dir!" und damit verabschiedeten sich beide und Sara machte sich es wieder auf der Couch bequem.

Als Grissom im Blue Dragon ankam, war Brass schon dabei eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken.

„ Hi Jim, Danke das du da bist. Du bist ein guter Freund."

„ Schon OK Gil, was ist los?"

Gil bestellte sich ebenfalls einen Kaffe und erzählte Jim die ganze Geschichte.

„Gil was machst du nur? Du bist doch total in Sara verknallt und du schreist sie ohne Grund an?"

„ Ich hab nicht geschrieen ….."

„ Das ist egal Gil, verstehst du nicht? Überlege mal, was würdest du über Sara denken wenn sie so auf deine Fragen reagieren würde? Verdammt Gil, du musst dich entschuldigen!"

„ Du hast ja Recht, Jim! Ich weiß aber nicht wie ich das anstellen soll. Hast du einen Plan?"

„ Ok Gil. Du bist doch jetzt schon lange in Sara verliebt. Findest du nicht dass es langsam Zeit wird ihr das zu gestehen? Außerdem geht es ihr da nicht anders, sie ist ebenfalls in dich verliebt aber sie hat dich schon einmal gefragt und du hast sie zurückgewiesen, dass wird sie verletzt haben. Also es ist jetzt schon 00: 43 und wir haben bereits Weihnachten. Sara ist bestimmt zuhause. Fahre zu ihr und erzähl ihr alles was du mir schon erzählt hast. Und Gil sie wird dir alles verzeihen, vertrau mir."

„ Brass ich ….weiß nicht… ach was soll es, ich fahre jetzt zu ihr und entschuldige mich bei ihr. Ich danke dir Jim für deine Hilfe! Frohe Weihnachten" Gil stand auf ging zu seinem Auto und fuhr zu Sara!

Bei Sara angekommen wurde er sehr nervös und blieb noch eine weile im Auto sitzen, bis er den Mut hatte auszusteigen.

Gil klingelte nicht, sonder betrat den Flurdurch diegeöffnete Tür, stieg in den lift und drückte auf die 2. Oben vor Saras Wohnung blieb er noch einmal stehen um durch zu atmen und betätigte schließlich die Glocke.

Sara die auf ihrer Couch lag stand auf, schaute durch den Spion und entdeckte Grissom, machte die Tür auf und fragte:

„ Was willst du hier?"

„ Sara darf ich reinkommen, Bitte?" antwortete Grissom

„ Warum?"

„ Ich muss mit dir Reden, Bitte Sara? Lass mich dir alles erklären!"

Sara trat zur Seite und lies Grissom eintreten, machte die Tür zu und bot Grissom einem Platz auf der Couch an, sie selbst blieb stehen.

„ Danke Sara" bedankte sich Grissom.

„ So und was willst du von mir?"

„ Sara ähmmm….. wie soll ich anfangen… ok erstens es tut mir leid das ich dich heute angemotzt habe, ich hatte einen schlechten Tag ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen…"

„Grissom" fiel ihm Sara ins Wort.

„ es ist nicht nur diese eine Situation, die mich verletzt, es ist dein ganzes verhalten gegenüber mir. Einmal bist du so abweisen das mich glauben lässt, ich wäre dir egal und ein anderes machst du mir Andeutungen, dass ich denke, du magst mich.…"

Nun fiel ihr Grissom ins Wort:

„ Bitte Sara verzeih mir… ich.. ich .. (leise) liebe dich doch." sagte Er

Sara sah ihn an und fragte:

„ Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"

Grissom stand auf und stellte sich Sara gegenüber.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und fing an zu reden:

„ Sara, ähmm… ich Liebe dich, du raubst mir den verstand, ich möchte immer mit dir zusammen sein!"

Dann näherte er sich langsam ihren Lippen und küsste sie sanft. Erst kam keine Gegenreaktion, doch schließlich merkte er das Sara ihn nun auch küsste und es war Traumhaft.

/ Wie konnte ich es all die Jahre ohne diesen Kuss aushalten. Sie schmeckt so gut. Am liebsten würde ich nicht mehr aufhören sie zu küssen/ dachte Grissom.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich und umarmten sich.

„ Frohe Weihnachten Sara, und danke das du mich noch liebst" flüsterte Er Sara ins Ohr

„ Ich hab nie aufgehört dich zu lieben Gil, Ich liebe dich!" Antwortete Sara ihm und Sie küssten sich wieder!

ENDE

* * *

firegirl18: ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen! es ist meine erste FF die ich geschrieben habe! 


End file.
